


Married snuggles

by WhiteLilliesLord



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLilliesLord/pseuds/WhiteLilliesLord
Summary: At night, two wives and a ghost banter.
Relationships: Dolce/Frey (Rune Factory)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Married snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> ya lord is back with the yearly dolce/frey
> 
> the file name was "cuddles, snuggles, laughter, kerdoodles." use that knowledge however you want

_"Dooollyyy…"_

Dolce sighed after hearing that small whine. She closed the small book she had been reading and turned to her left. There, laying on the bed with what Dolce might have called one of the cutest pouts she had ever seen, was her wife, Frey. 

"Cuddles?" Frey asked, before adding a small, "please?" She grabbed Dolce's hand lightly as if to persuade her.

_Well, that was rather adorable. Absolutely,_ Dolce thought to herself. Alas, she tried not to let her embarrassment show. Too bad her face was red, but at least her expression hadn't changed. 

"If you insist," she muttered instead, before laying beside Frey properly and putting her arms around her. "Is this okay?" Dolce said after settling. 

"It's _perfect,_ " Frey said, smiling so brightly Dolce couldn't help but smile back. However, Frey suddenly hugged Dolce as closely as she could, resting her forehead against her wife's softly. "But I hope you don't mind this," she said with a now sheepish grin. 

Dolce choose to simply chuckle, whispering, "Of course I don't." 

Pico, who had been silent during the whole interaction, asked with a cheeky grin, "Can I get cuddles too, milady?!" 

Dolce let out a slightly exasperated groan, grumbling, "One night, I try to have _one_ night-" She was cut off by Frey's laughter. Dolce just groaned again, at a lower volume, snuggling against Frey and hiding her face against her neck. 

Pico laughted too at her reaction, and soon enough, Dolce found herself trying to contain some laughter of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda wanna screw around and write these two (three?) monthly until 2021 may. that way you'll know i'm alive lmao


End file.
